In the End?
by emmettcullensvamp
Summary: New Moonish. Edward is back. There is something that keeps turning their world upside down. with a baby on the way, will Bella be safe? Will the baby make it? Will Edward and Bella's love last against the world? On Hiatus.
1. Beautiful

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, but i don't care harsh or generous reviews i mean :) I do not own Twilight so DON'T SUE please :P **

Chapter One:

**Beautiful**

**BPOV**

_You're not good for me, Bella. _Those words rang in my mind as Edward begged and pleaded for me to take him back. It was only about half a year ago that Edward decided to up and leave. Now he clutched my hand telling me how much he loved me and how much I meant to him. "Dear God, please make this dream end. Wake me up, please," I pleaded, tears flowing freely. Since Edward left me, I haven't been able to trust anyone. I was like a zombie wandering through a world that he hadn't existed in for centuries. This was how my life was, except I had nowhere to go because he was gone.

I knew how much I wanted Edward back but I didn't think that my heart could take it. I pulled my hand free of Edward's and ran toward Charlie's room. I locked the door behind me and flung myself onto his mattress. I knew Edward would leave if I asked him to, but I don't think that we could take that. That's if he really meant what he said, about him loving _me._ It would hurt too much to say those five words to someone whom I'm truly and madly in love with. I'd rather have Victoria finish me off.

"Bella please let me in," he whispered. I pulled myself together, just enough to face him. "Bella," he sighed relief strong in his voice. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I know that when I left, I left you bleeding." His glorious angel face was agonized when he spoke the next words.

"Bella," he spoke carefully. "Please tell me, have you moved on? Have you found someone worthy of loving you? Can you still love me? Just tell me you don't want me anymore, and I'll leave."

"I don't know." The words came out strangled, my body, frozen in place.

"When you decide, you know where to find me," he informed me before climbing out my window.

**EPOV**

"Dear God, please make this dream end. Wake me up, please," Bella pleaded, tears flowing in streams from her eyes. What have I done to my beautiful angel? She tugged her hands out of mine and ran for Charlie's room. How many nights has she cried herself to sleep because of me? How many restless days have I spent thinking about how my pathetic life had no use without Bella in it? She sobbed relentlessly in the other room. So much did I want to end my existence for making her life like this—so complicated?

"Bella, please let me in," I whispered through Charlie's bedroom door. Now, Bella faced me, her eyes swollen from days of crying—I could see that. Her face, her soft cheeks stained with streams of tears. She was as beautiful as I remembered. "Bella," I sighed, relieved. She hadn't harmed herself—she kept her promise. I didn't. "I'm so sorry. I know that when I left, I left you bleeding. Please tell me, have you moved on? Have you found someone worthy of loving you? Or can you still love me?" I spoke slowly. "Just tell me that you don't want me and I'll leave." Those words really hit me hard.

"I don't know," she whispered. My knees went weak.

"You know where to find me," I told her before dropping out of her window.

I wanted to run for miles and never stop. I wanted to go back in time and tell Bella, I loved her enough. I want to tell her how much she deserved better. I wanted to spend the rest of my existence—eternity with her. I want forever with her. I just want the best for _my _angel. I want her to be happy with me, with _whomever_ as long as she's _happy_ with _him. _

*****

**BPOV**

When he left, I collapsed onto my bed. WHY DOESN'T VICTORIA JUST COME AND FINISH ME OFF NOW?! There was a knock on my window and I looked warily to find Alice standing right by my open window.

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?" She grinned.

"Alice!" I ran to her, stumbling a few times before reaching her cool arms. "Alice, I missed you so much," I said against the cool skin of her shoulder.

"Oh, Bella, look at you. You're an emotional wreck. I told Edward that leaving you would do you no good," she muttered, hugging me into her pixie-like frame. I cried again, this time thanking God that he didn't wake me up from my hopeless slumber. "Shh..Bella. Its going to be okay," she murmured trying to comfort me.

"Oh, Alice, I don't know if my heart can bear taking Edward back."

She took a step back to overlook me. "Well of course I think that you should take him back. You two were meant for each other."

I hesitated. "But how does our future look _together_?"

"Bella, I see you and Edward happy, getting married, being together _forever_," she told me. "As far not being together, it's all blank. Both you and Edward don't know what you would do without each other." I was absolutely speechless. I didn't know that Edward would want to marry _me_ someday—that he really wanted to keep _me_ _forever_.

"Bella, do you want to see Edward?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence. I nodded. So we walked out of my house and within a few minutes we were at the Cullen mansion nestled deep in the woods. I wasn't surprised to see Edward on the porch pacing. Once Edward set me down I ran up the porch steps and threw myself at Edward's body, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet, addictive scent, committing it to memory. As if on instinct his arms wrapped around me and he buried his face in my hair.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he spoke into my hair.

"I missed you the whole time you were gone. I love you Edward Cullen." A sense of conviction and righteousness settled onto the bottom of my heart. I truly _belong_ with Edward.

"I never stopped loving you, Bella," he whispered. "Let's go to _our_ meadow." On our way to our beautiful patch of sunshine, we talked about what we've been up to while Edward was gone. The answer was pretty much synonymous. I was depressed. Edward pretty much crawled into a ball and died. Well if he could die again. Once we reached our beautiful meadow, which was filled with patches of wildflowers, Edward set me down on my feet. "Bella," he began. "There is something that I've been meaning to do for a while." I gestured for him to continue, that was when he slipped onto one knee, holding my hands. "Bella," he murmured looking up at me through his impossibly long eyelashes. "We've been through our ups and downs, highs and lows, but NONE of that matters to me. All that matters is _you._ You were all I could think about while I was gone. You're all I can think about at _any_ given place or waking moment. If I were able to dream, you would be all I _ever_ dream about. You are all that I ever want and I promise to love you and only you forever. Every single moment of forever," he told me pulling a black jewelry box out of his back pocket. He opened it to expose a platinum ring with golden and black diamonds in the center. "Will you marry me?"

I didn't notice that the tears that built up in my eyes had spilt over the brim, but I managed to choke out, "Yes." Once that word was said, he lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around, before kissing my adoringly. When I finally gasped for some much needed air, he held my hand out sliding the ring onto my third finger—my ring finger on my left hand. And when he reached up, I thought to brush my hair back; he clasped a golden locket around my neck. On the front was the phrase '_forever, my love'. _I smiled up at Edward. "Thank you, for loving me more than I deserve." Before he could protest, I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Try to update soon**


	2. Misunderstanding

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my fanfiction:) This is my first, so criticism is appreciated! Harsh or well the other kind:)

_Recap:_

I didn't notice that the tears that built up in my eyes had spilt over the brim, but I managed to choke out, "Yes." Once that word was said, he lifted me up in his arms and twirled me around, before kissing my adoringly. When I finally gasped for some much needed air, he held my hand out sliding the ring onto my third finger—my ring finger on my left hand. And when he reached up, I thought to brush my hair back; he clasped a golden locket around my neck. On the front was the phrase '_forever, my love'. _I smiled up at Edward. "Thank you, for loving me more than I deserve." Before he could protest, I pressed my lips to his.

Chapter Two:

**Misunderstanding**

**BPOV**

A week after Edward and I got engaged, Alice called me over to bombard me with wedding plans. I reached the house to find the front door open. Edward had told me that if this was ever the case, that I should just let myself in, and so that is exactly what I did. As I walked through the huge Cullen mansion, that I have walked through a ton of times, I couldn't help but to marvel at the openness of a vampire's home. As I looked around in awe, I noticed that everything was silent, except for what sounded like yelling coming from the second floor. Hmm, maybe Edward has his stereo on. So I wandered up the massive staircase, touching the old cross as I passed. When I opened the door to Edward's room, I realized that my theory—Edward's stereo being on—was wrong. Instead I saw Edward bent gracefully over a naked Rosalie. Tears instantly sprang from my eyes, my lip quivered, and my throat closed up. I unconsciously dropped the journal that I held in one hand. Shocked, Edward and Rose looked at me standing in the doorway.

"Bella, I can explain!"

"No… no," I mumbled taking a step backward. "Sorry for interrupting," I cried. This is delusional. Maybe _I'm_ delusional. I should've known Edward doesn't really want me. That's it, he never wanted me. I was ready for this, I told myself. This shouldn't hurt. But it hurt like hell. It hurt like hell to be losing the only person that touched my heart in such a way. In such a way, that It hurts me _now_. I ran off, down the stairs to find Alice with a pained, twisted look on her face. Jasper seemed to sense the atmosphere and squirmed uncomfortably. Emmett had _no _idea what was going on. I broke down in front of them, just managing to gasp for air. Alice and Jasper made no attempt to move.

"Bella, what happened?!" Emmett yelled.

I was breathless. "Edward.. Rose," I broke into tears again before I could get the explanation out. But no need, because right when I was nearly suffocated by my own tears, Edward came dashing down the stairs in nothing but black boxers. I felt Edward's cool hands on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "Get your damn hands off me!" I yelled at him full in the face. It took all my self control not to slap him, but I failed.

"Bella, please listen to me." Down the stairs came the lady of the hour, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet.

"Explain!" I urged him.

"Bella—"

I didn't let him make his pathetic apology; instead I just cut him off. "What Edward? You can't sleep with me so you find another alternative? Were you stressed out? Or were you just frustrated? Or did she seduce you the way I couldn't? Is that it, Edward?" I cried using all the anger I could muster.

"Edward," fresh tears poured out of my eyes. I could hear the hushed yelling of Emmett and Rosalie, and the shattering of glass, as my soon-to-be big brother threw a vase to the floor. "A week ago, you told me that you would love me _forever_."

"Bella, I do love you."

"Then why? Then why?" I repeated. "Did you promise to love me out of guilt? Or did you promise to love me till the day I died? Because I'll give you what you want." I dragged my body off of the floor and grabbed the keys to Edward's Volvo. I ran to his car and gunned the engine till I reached my destination. Where my pathetic, worth nothing life will finally end. I threw myself out of his car, and cried before crawling to the spot where I would be last breathing.

In my pocket, the phone Edward gave me rang. It was Edward; I know it was, so I threw it into the water below me. I said my final goodbyes to the world I should have never been born into. I said goodbye to Alice, and told her how much of a good friend she has been—hopefully she could hear me. I said goodbye to my parents, Charlie and Renee, saying that it wasn't their fault. It never was. And last but not least, I said goodbye to Edward. "Edward, after all you've done to me, I don't know how I still love you. I've loved you since I first met you. Even though I didn't know then, I know deep inside that I knew you were going to make a big impact on my life. And you did. You were the only one who touched my heart in that special way. You were all that mattered to me. All I wanted to do was spend eternity by your side, but I guess... I guess that'll never happen. I don't know... how you could bear doing this to me. I wish that I never had to see that, but I did. You should've just told me and I would've understood." I bear my heart open for him. I spoke the truth to the raging wind as it blew my hair into my face. I started crying again. "It never made sense for _you_ to love _me_. I hope that I didn't cause you or your family trouble. And so I guess this is goodbye. _I _love _you_…" I took the ring he had given me a few days ago, kissed it and set it on the spot where I said my final goodbye. He'll find it eventually, I told myself, before taking a last breath, and flinging myself off the cliff, waiting for the waters that would bring my fate.


	3. Hurt and Healing

**A/N: **Is there a need for this? I do not own anything of Twilight or any other brand mentioned.

Anyways thanks to whomever is reading this:) I appreciate it..Oooh and special thanks to **twilightcrazi080, who won first reviewers award! Woohooo! Please review good or bad.**

_Recap:_

"Edward, after all you've done to me, I don't know how I still love you. I've loved you since I first met you. Even though I didn't know then, I know deep inside that I knew you were going to make a big impact on my life. And you did. You were the only one who touched my heart in that special way. You were all that mattered to me. All I wanted to do was spend eternity by your side, but I guess... I guess that'll never happen. I don't know... how you could bear doing this to me. I wish that I never had to see that, but I did. You should've just told me and I would've understood." I bear my heart open for him. I spoke the truth to the raging wind as it blew my hair into my face. I started crying again. "It never made sense for _you_ to love _me_. I hope that I didn't cause you or your family trouble. And so I guess this is goodbye. _I _love _you_…" I took the ring he had given me a few days ago, kissed it and set it on the spot where I said my final goodbye. He'll find it eventually, I told myself, before taking a last breath, and flinging myself off the cliff, waiting for the waters that would bring my fate.

Chapter Three:

**Hurt and Healing**

**EPOV**

"Damn it Rosalie! Look what you've done!" I unleashed my anger upon her as I got my boxers back on. I dashed madly down the stairs to find my Bella broken down in tears. I tried to comfort her, but she looked me full in the face, with rage and hurt, and slapped me.

"Get your hands off me!" she yelled.

"Bella, please listen to me," I pleaded pathetically. She yelled at me, miserably. I deserved this.

"Edward," she cried. "A week ago, you told me that you would love me forever."

"Bella, I do love you," I told her, and it was the truest statement _ever_. There was never _any_ doubt when it came to my love for her. Her life keeps me going. Her heart keeps me fighting. Without her, there is nothing. The sky is clear, although there should be stars, points of light and reason. It was like a starless night without her. It was dark, and I stumbled even with my heightened senses. There was an obstruction between the light and my eyes. It was her. She is the center of my life—my existence, losing her felt like dying all over again.

"Then why?" she asked. "What did you promise to love me just until the day I die? Because I'll give you what you want." Before I could process what she just said, she took my keys, and was gone.

"NOOO!" I yelled throwing the Plasma TV on the floor, shattering it to shards of metal, glass, and plastic. I turned to Rosalie and let her have it. "You bitch, you whore!"

"Edward, GO!" Alice screamed. "She's going to jump off a cliff!" Without thinking, I was out the door and running at full speed. I called Bella's cell phone, no answer. I ran faster. That's when I heard her saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee.

"Edward," she whispered. I stopped dead in my tracks only a hundred meters from where she stood at the edge of the cliff. "Edward, after all you've done to me, I don't know how I still love you. I've loved you since I first met you. Even though I didn't know then, I know deep inside that I knew you were going to make a big impact on my life. And you did. You were the only one who touched my heart in that special way. You were all that mattered to me," my knees shook giving out, sending them into the ground. "All I wanted to do was spend eternity by your side, but I guess... I guess that'll never happen. I don't know... how you could bear doing this to me. I wish that I never had to see that, but I did. You should've just told me and I would've understood. It never made sense for you to love me." My love started crying. "I hope I didn't cause your or family any trouble. And so I guess this is goodbye, I love you." She bent down for a second, then hurled herself off the cliff.

"NOOO!!" I yelled after her. I ran with inhuman speed to the edge of the cliff and there on the edge was the ring I gave her. I picked it up and jumped head first into the water.

**BPOV**

Once I hit the water, I heard Edward scream. I smiled for the last time, before sinking to the bottom, not fighting anymore. My lungs burned for air, and my heart ached, yet I was finally content where I was. _Goodbye_, I thought. _I love you_. I closed my eyes, and gave up, surrendering to the darkness of the water.

**EPOV**

Oh no! I was Bella's fragile body settle to the bottom of the ocean floor. Her eyes closed, her face, her beautiful, remarkable face pale. This was all my fault. Her lips quivered one last time, and her faltered going silent. I swam faster toward her and cradled her almost lifeless body against my chest. I swam to shore, crying over her battered body. _She gave up. She doesn't want to live anymore. Let her be._ Real tears escaped my eyes, but I was too scared to realize—my Bella, _dying_. What would I do without her?

I gently set her body on the sand and started doing compressions. One, two, three, four, then blew a lung's worth of air into her mouth. No response, just the lifeless rise of her chest. "Come on Bella, don't give up," I sobbed before blowing another lungful of air into her mouth. "I love you, Bella. I'm sorry." I blew more air. She coughed up water, her eyes fluttered open.

She wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes. "Edward," she whispered her voice hoarse. "How could you?" she moaned.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" I cried hugging her battered body against mine. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Edward, I wanted to die…" she told me. "My life, it isn't worth it." Not worth it? Her life alone means the world to me. Without her, how could the world exist?

"Don't you ever say that," I scolded. "Your life means the world to me. Your life, it keeps me going. It keeps me going. When you're gone, out of my sight, it's just like a starless night. I stumbled. You are my life, Isabella." I bear my soul out to her, as she had done to me. I rarely let people into my heart, but Bella she wasn't just a person, she is my life. The only person I would want to spend eternity with. I kissed her forehead inhaling the scent of freesia and strawberries.

When I pulled away, she smiled up at me half-heartedly. "Edward, I love you…"

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered softly in her ear. "I love you so much." I couldn't afford to screw up anymore. I love her so much that I can't and I wont let anything or anyone hurt _my_ beautiful angel. I have to protect her, even from my own stupid mistakes. "Come on, let's get you to Carlisle." I picked her up and hummed her lullaby. And she fell asleep in my arms instantly.

When I reached my family's home, Alice, Jasper, and Esme waited for me on the porch.

_Sorry_, Alive thought. _I shouldn't have ever left you in the room with Rosalie._

_We kicked her out, _Esme informed me. _She will not cause anymore grief in our family._

I nodded toward both of them. Jasper opened the door for me, and they all followed me in once I got Bella through the door. I laid Bella on the couch. Jasper came up to me then. "So, how's Bella doing?" he whispered.

"I was just in time," I explained quietly. "But I broke down when she was saying her goodbyes. When she jumped, I jumped in right after her. (**A/N: Aww:)**) When I finally found her, she had settled to the bottom. Her heart had already faltered and gone silent." The front door open and a happy Carlisle stepped in.

"I'm home," he smiled. He looked at all our solemn expressions, and his smiled faded instantly. "What's going on?" he asked confused. Alice explained everything. "Don't worry, we'll get through this like a family. Wait, where's Emmett?"

"He wanted to be left alone," Alice sighed. "He went to go weight lifting; even though I told him it wouldn't help his muscles one bit. He'll be back in thirty minutes or so."

"So how's Bella doing?" Carlisle asked.

"For about a minute, Bella's heart was silent, but somehow, I got it beating again," I said stroking Bella's forehead. She flinched at my touch the slightest, and then her eyelids fluttered open.

*****

**BPOV**

I felt something pound on my chest, something blew into my mouth, causing me to painfully cough up salt water. I open my eyes to see Edward working over me. He had found me. He cares. He was crying that isn't right. And death couldn't possibly be this painful. I gently raised my hand to wipe his eyes and cheeks. "Edward," I moaned. "How could you?" That was all I could say, my throat was raw from the salt water. I stared up at his golden brown eyes, and remembered all the great moments that we shared.

"Edward, I wanted to die…" I told him. His expression changed, he wasn't sorry or guilty anymore, he was...hurt. " I meant my life, it isn't worth it."

"Don't you ever say that. Your life means the world to me. Your life, it keeps me going. It keeps me going. When you're gone, out of my sight, it's just like a starless night. I stumble. You are my life, Isabella," he said sincerely pressing my lips to my forehead. That felt good. I wanted to kiss his lips, but I was tired. So I just smiled up at him half-heartedly.

"Edward, I love you…" What he did didn't matter to me anymore. The love shared between us could never be broken by action, time or distance. It just matters that we love each other and nothing can change that.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered into my ear. His cool breath tickled. My eyelids drooped a little. I couldn't mess up anymore. I can't be so reckless. "Come on, let's get you to Carlisle." He started humming a familiar melody, soft and sweet—my lullaby. The last thing I saw was Edward staring back at me with love in his eyes. Not guilt, not pity, just like he loved me. I hugged myself closer to him, as I was dragged into unconsciousness. I didn't want to close my eyes, I didn't want to fall asleep because for some reason, I felt that maybe when I woke up, he'd be gone again. I would be a zombie again. The pain and heartbreak would kill me this time. But that wasn't the case. When I closed my eyes, the whole day's events played like a rewind, like a nightmare. I tried to stay at present time, with Edward, but I couldn't help but sob at those painful avenues. In my painful slumber, I cringed to feel cold hands stroking my forehead and at this I opened my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, love are you awake?" Edward asked whispering softly. I reached up to stroke his cheek with my thumb.

"Hello."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he sobbed, lowering his head to press his cold lips to my forehead. "She thought she could have everything," he explained with an agonized look on his beautiful face. "We were trying on our wedding attire, when Alice left the room to get Jasper and Emmett. That's when Rose," he sneered her name. "She spread her legs and offered me some…well you know. Then she started tugging on my boxers, so I locked her arms at her sides. And that's when you walked in. You don't know how much I wanted to explain, to tell you what really happened. To see you cry like that was the worst pain that I have _ever _felt." Although he kept talking and I heard everything he said, I wasn't really paying attention. Instead I stared at his beautiful face. The face I thought never cared. The face I thought I would never see again. God, I love him.

"And seeing you there on the ocean floor, not fighting for your life because of me, nearly killed me. Knowing that your heart was silent, and to never beat again made me want to end the world, because I can't imagine a world without you living in it." He kissed the tip of my nose and I seized his face in my hands and brought his lips to meet mine.

He then carried me up to his room without breaking the kiss. He wanted some privacy, I guess, so we could talk more. Instead of the black leather couch, there was a large bed with a canopy and black wrought iron roses running up the bed posts. It was beautiful. We lay down and talked for hours about just being with each other. The best parts and how much we are happy when we are together. He held in his arms, humming my lullaby when I said, "It hurt, Edward. It hurt so much thinking that I lost you to someone else." My tears betrayed me when they started navigating their way down my cheeks, leaving a warm wet trail. Edward wiped them away, staring into my eyes, with a look of love.

"Bella, do you remember anything I ever said?" He held my face so that I looked at him and nothing else. "Bella, when I said that I'd love you forever. I meant it. There's no doubt in that. Nothing and no one can change how I feel about you," he promised.

"I love you, Edward. More than anything in this world combined. You are the only person that it'll kill me to lose."

"I love you, too, Bella. '_Plus que ma proper vie',_ more than my own life. And I want to show you by giving you something no one else can _ever_ have…" I raised my eyebrow. "…My virtue."

"You can't honestly that you're a virgin. You are beautiful."

"Bella, I've been waiting nearly 110 years for the right person, and I know you are the right one. The one I want to spend the rest of eternity with," he smiled, pulling out the engagement ring he gave me, slipping it onto my ring finger.

"Me too," I whispered, blushing crimson.

"_You,_" he emphasized. "…Can't possibly be… You are beautiful beyond words. Boys practically swoon at the sight of you."

"Well I am, Edward. I've waited for someone like you to sweep me off my feet for 18 years. Not much, but It was a looong time," I laughed.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled outside the bedroom door. "Get out here this instant!" I reluctantly rolled out of the bed before Alice could come and drag me out herself.

"What Alice?!" I shouted rudely.

"I foresee that tonight is going to be a special night." Heat flooded my cheeks. "Could I interest… NO! I demand that you put this on." From behind her back she pulled a deep midnight blue, lacy nightgown.

"NO, Alice! You are not, I REPEAT, NOT making me put _that_ on!"

"Am I not?" she asked innocently, raising her perfect eyebrow. "What if I told you that you were wearing this, and you had the best night of your life? Would you wear it then?"

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" I sighed.

"Positive, so…" I grabbed the lingerie from Alice's hand and she pushed me into her bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked when I was done dressing.

She squealed. "Let Edward decide," she told me before shoving me back into his room.

My jaw dropped when I looked at Edward. He wore nothing other than black silky boxers. My eyes roamed his body, impressed that Edward was perfect all around, even though I expected it. His eyes seemed to pop out, as he took in my revealing outfit. The blood rushed up to burn my cheeks.

"Do you like?" I asked innocently, pirouetting to let him see every angle. A growl built in his chest as he walked over, placing his hands on my hips. "I love you, Edward," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella," he told me before continuing the best night of my life.

**A/N: Didn't see that coming did you? Well for whomever is reading thank you! And click the review button; I will love you forever :)**


	4. Without Him

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the characters and brands mentioned in this story, sadly :P I love you guys who read my story. To: SimpleDazzling that was the sweetest comment I got. Brownie points for you and to Shauna: I love you! Sorry Alyssa got the story first:) don't worry you'll be able to read it next. BTW: I pre wrote this story many times and had my closest friends like Shauna read it, but I'm not at all satisfied. I don't think that this was my best chapter, so criticism is greatly appreciated. And I love sweet comments to, so don't hesitate:)**

Recap: "I love you, too, Bella. '_Plus que ma proper vie',_ more than my own life. And I want to show you by giving you something no one else can _ever_ have…" I raised my eyebrow. "…My virtue."

Chapter Four:

**Without Him**

**BPOV**

Three different tests with the same results—positive. How can this happen? Vampires can't have children, can they? What will Edward think? Does he want a child? Will he leave me again? I started hyperventilating at the thought of being alone again. _Wait a second, Bella. This is ridiculous. He loves you and he promised he won't ever leave you again, especially with his child. _Thank God, he didn't spend the night; I couldn't have hid my nervousness if he was here.

I looked down. I was definitely bigger than I was two months ago. _Oh God, here it comes again! _I groaned as I made a mad dash for the bathroom. "Bella," Edward called. "Are you alright?" I shook my head. "Bella," he murmured walking towards my position on the floor in front of the toilet. "Baby, tell me what's wrong, so I can make it feel better," he said hugging me.

"Nothing Edward, I'm just sick, that's all." I hid the pregnancy test in my back pocket. "Go ahead, Edward. Go get your car."

"No, Bella. You're sick." _As if I didn't know that_, I thought sarcastically. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he told me in a firm tone. I pulled back from his embrace to glare at him.

"Edward Cullen. If you don't listen to me and If you are not out of this—" He was gone by then. "Oh, okay then." I heard him chuckle loudly from outside of my window. "Love you…" I screamed to him.

"You too," he said climbing back up my window to give me a peck on the lips. Once he was out of sight again, I sighed and lay back down on my bed, pulling out the pregnancy test from my pocket, looking at the two pink lines. After a few moments of staring at it, I flung it onto my desk by the window with the other tests. I groaned and reached down to pull my shirt up over my stomach. "How am I going to tell your daddy about you?" I asked completely out of it, stroking the slight baby bump.

**EPOV**

Bella's hiding something from me. I got into my Volvo and quickly backed up, out of my family's garage, eager to get back to my sick Bella. It had taken a few minutes to run home and it would take another five minutes to reach Bella. Ugh, five minutes of anticipation, of anxiety.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door.

"Come in," she barely whispered. I was in before she finished.

"Bella," I was relieved. I took her into my arms, she was crying. "Tell me what's wrong, love. It kills me that I can't so anything for you." She shook her head. "Do you want to go to our meadow, baby?" She nodded. I picked her up into my arms and brought her to our perfect patch of sunshine.

**BPOV**

The whole trip to our meadow, I was contemplating how I'd tell Edward that I was pregnant. Even when he held my hand in his, I couldn't be calmed. What if Edward didn't want a baby? I have already had my heart set. I have grown attached to this tiny being growing within me. For the hours since I found out, I never thought this baby as a regret or a mistake. I am not murdering this innocent being. But I couldn't possibly let him out of my life either. The tears started to roll down my face. We reached the end of the interstate now. Edward reached over and held my face gently in his. He bent his neck and softly kissed the tears away, hugging me closer to him. He finally carried me to the soft patch of grass and gently set me down. Once he sat, he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "Bella, love," he began. "Will you please tell me what's going on?" I fidgeted with the cloth of my shirt. His cool hands grasped mine and tucked them over my stomach. _Did he know? No, he couldn't possibly— _"Bella, breathe!" he demanded. He hugged me closer. "I love you, you know that. Will you please, please tell me?" I began to cry.

"Edward…I don't know how It happened, but…" I turned around to look him in the eye. "…I'm pregnant with our child."

He went into a frozen state and then his mood changed drastically. "Bella, dear you know I can't have children." His eyes were soft and understanding. I can't believe what I was hearing.

"Edward, you know I would NEVER do that to you. I never would…" I was shocked. He actually thought that I'd cheat on him.

"Bella, you know it's not possible. I told you before." He was softly yelling now. His eyes turned to solid topaz as he stared me down.

"Edward, it shocked me too. But I didn't cheat on you, I never would. This…" I took his hand and placed it over my womb. "…This is the product of out love, the seed of our souls—our commitment." I was sobbing quietly trying to smile.

His withdrew his hand harshly. "Bella, stop it! Tell me the truth! Whose child is it?! Is it Jacob's, Mike's, Tyler's?!" He was mad at _me_. He didn't believe that the child growing within me was…_ours_.

"It's yours," I barely whispered and with that, he was gone. I sat there clutching the locket he gave me, crying out, and screaming at the sky. Why doesn't he believe _me_? My hands automatically and involuntarily folded over my stomach cradling the tiny child that was developing right under my skin. "Daddy will be back, soon," I sobbed walking and stroking the spot where his or head should be. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I kept walking. It seemed like hours that I was walking and I finally reached the clearing to greet his silver Volvo parked waiting for me. He had no doubt left the car here to make sure that I get home safely. I sighed before walking over to his car, his side. Before I sat down, I realized that there was a note and under the note was his tan leather jacket that I recognized from the first date we had together at Port Angeles. I held the jacket closer to my face and inhaled his sweet, addictive scent I finally open the note. To my Bella, it said on the outside in his elegant script. I continued to open the note.

My Bella,

I am so sorry for leaving you especially now that you are carrying a child along with your life, but I need some time to think. I will not be away long. Please forgive me and please, please don't put your life along with your child's life in danger.

P.S. Please forgive me.

With all love,

Edward

And on that note, I put on Edward's jacket, fastened my seat belt and drove towards my home, where Charlie would receive the news.

*****

When I go home, I was shocked to see that Charlie wasn't home yet, so I neglected all of the chores and ran up to my room. I threw myself onto my rocking chair in the corner of my room—the rocking chair that Renee and Charlie rocked me in when I was a baby. I silently prayed that my baby, boy or girl, would share that kind of moment. He or she in my or his or her father's arms being rocked to sleep. That's when I realized Charlie had gotten home.

"Edward, Bella, I'm home…" he yelled, no doubt to warn that there was an armed police official home.

"Don't worry, dad. It's just me here," I informed him before he went nuts that his only daughter was in her room alone with her boyfriend. _Don't worry dad, I'm already pregnant. It's not a big deal. Oh yeah and by the way, Edward spends the night almost every night, if you weren't aware. _ I came down the stairs determined to tell my father about the miracle that Edward and I created. "Umm, dad… I need to tell you something very important."

"Yes, Bells," he responded showing me that he had my attention.

"Dad, I think that you should take a seat," I explained. He looked at me suspiciously, but took his seat.

"What is it, Isabella," my dad never said my full name _unless_ he feels that we were in a situation where he was sure there would need to be discipline. And that wasn't frequently.

I hesitated. "Dad… I'm… p… pr—"

"Bella, spit it out," Charlie demanded.

I exhaled sharply. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me," Charlie said, not seeming to comprehend, or at least trying not to believe me.

"I'm pregnant with Edward's child," I said confidently.

"No, I heard you the first time!" Charlie exploded, his face turning red, then purple, then to an odd shade of blue, before returning to red. He was furious. "I know we haven't exactly had the sex-talk before, but God, Bells how could you be so stupid?!" The vein in his head pulsed as he spit out his words.

"I'm sorry, dad…"

"I am your father, you live under my roof and you will do as I say. And I say you go out and get rid of that baby as soon as possible."

"NO! I won't!" I yelled. I can't believe I was talking to my father like this—the man that brought me into this world. But I had to defend my child. It wasn't his or her fault, so he or she doesn't deserve to be punished. "I will not murder this baby!" I gasped for air.

"What are you going to do, Bella? You're throwing your life out the window. What if Edward leaves you again?" He questioned. The hole in my chest that I've been trying to keep closed tore open. The hole was gapping. It hurt so much.

"He won't," I whispered.

"And how are you sure of that?"

"Because he loves me."

"That didn't stop him from leaving you before," Charlie mumbled. That threw me off the edge, I was furious. "Bella, all I want is for you not to make the same mistakes that your mother and I made…"

"Oh, so now I'm a mistake?!" I frantically gasped for air. All this hurt. The pain was unbearable—I couldn't help but think back to when I was in a catatonic state not too long ago. The pain was excruciating, like it was dragging me to unconsciousness. Edward left me again; my father was completely against me. It became too much and I succumbed to the darkness.

**A/N: Like I said, not at all my best chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, hope tomorrows pep rally will pep me up enough to get the next chapter up by Saturday. And come on press the review button, you know you want to :P Love all you guys reading out there :) Thanks again!**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	5. Healing

**A/N: Sorry it took long to post. I got it done, 'cuz I love all of you :) it seems like my writing is getting crappy. So feel free to comment on it. Here it goes.**

Recap: "What are you going to do, Bella? You're throwing your life out the window. What if Edward leaves you again?" He questioned. The hole in my chest that I've been trying to keep closed tore open. The hole was gapping. It hurt so much.

"He won't," I whispered.

"And how are you sure of that?"

"Because he loves me."

"That didn't stop him from leaving you before," Charlie mumbled. That threw me off the edge, I was furious. "Bella, all I want is for you not to make the same mistakes that your mother and I made…"

"Oh, so now I'm a mistake?!" I frantically gasped for air. All this hurt. The pain was unbearable—I couldn't help but think back to when I was in a catatonic state not too long ago. The pain was excruciating, like it was dragging me to unconsciousness. Edward left me again; my father was completely against me. It became too much and I succumbed to the darkness.

Chapter Five:

**Healing**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella, honey, are you okay?" The voice sounded distant. I breathed in carefully, loving the oxygen that filled my lungs. Without opening my eyes, my hand fluttered to my slightly round stomach.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked worriedly. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the couch in the living room. I looked up warily to see a pale face, golden eyes, and blonde hair, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Bella, how are you feeling, Hun?" Carlisle asked concerned. I blinked then, he put a cool hand on my forehead and continued. "That was a big scare you gave Charlie, there." **(A/N: haha! It rhymes!)** This was the first time I've seen Carlisle since I tried to jump off the cliff. I cringed at the memory.

"What happened to her?" Charlie asked again.

"Bella had a panic attack, that's why she stopped breathing all of a sudden." Carlisle explained.

"And how's the baby?" Charlie spat. What did Charlie care? He probably just wants to hear the news that the baby died.

"The baby," Carlisle emphasized, looking down at me with a smile, no doubt Edward had told him. "…is going to be fine, as long as there is no further stress on him or her. With lots of rest and fluids you two will be just fine," Carlisle said, looking at me seriously as if to say, _you know Edward. Don't do anything stupid to hurt yourself. _At least Carlisle looked supportive of my unplanned pregnancy.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Charlie said.

"Call me, Carlisle," he smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle." And with that the only supportive person was out of the house. I was all alone now. I had to face the judgment of my father. It was me against the world. No Edward. No dad—just me and my baby. I carefully got off the couch. "Where do you think you are going?!" Charlie asked still pissed. I ignored him and that seemed to ignite the raging fire again. I continued onto my bedroom without a single word to my father. I locked the door behind me and flung my suitcase onto the mattress of my bed. I don't know why, but I felt like I wasn't wanted in this house anymore, so I started packing my stuff.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING THIS INSTANT!" Charlie yelled through the door.

"Go away," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"What are you doing in there?! Unlock this door!" I knew that if I didn't answer, he'd kick the door down. He was capable—he is the police chief of this little town I call home.

"I'm giving you what you want!" I yelled. The pounding on the door stopped. I was now done packing my clothes, so I moved on to my personal belongings. That's when I came across a blank silver c.d. It was the one Edward gave me for my birthday. Just looking at it made my heart throb, but I didn't care. I looked at it for a few moments and then I heard movement behind me. Before I could scream, I turned to face the rocking chair. And sure enough, there was Edward. I sighed and put the c.d. into my c.d. player on my nightstand, completely ignoring, Edward. My lullaby started after a few seconds of silence and I got up and sat on my bed, facing him. I looked down and gently stroked the bump that had formed on my stomach.

"You know what, baby? Charlie, you grandpa, doesn't want me here. And he doesn't want you to exist. The only person that really cares and loves me is your daddy. He wrote this lullaby that we are listening to—it's beautiful, just like you. I love him with all my heart and soul, but I don't know if he wants you. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I love you a lot and I won't let anything happen to you." I lovingly stroked the baby forming under my skin, not daring to take a single glimpse at my unborn child's father.

*****

**EPOV**

"Carlisle," I hesitated at the door of his study.

"Son, you can come in," he called to me. I walked through the door. "You've been standing there for about half-an-hour, I was just waiting or you to come in." He pulled his head out of a book and nodded toward one of the two chairs set in front of his desk. "So, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, Bella and I have already… been intimate." Carlisle knew exactly what I meant by the way his expression changed.

"Okay, what about it?" he asked.

"Today, Bella was very nervous and when I finally got her to talk, she told me that she is pregnant with our child."

"Ahh…" Carlisle sighed. "Well I—"

I cut him off. "I left her in the middle of the woods, Carlisle. I don't know what to do. Is it possible? Is that child growing inside her really mine? Tell me what to do." I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself down and buried my head in my hands.

"Edward, nothing is impossible. And it's not like Bella to cheat on you, especially now that you two are engaged. I conclude that the baby is most likely yours." I nodded staring into space. "I think that you should go back to Bella," he told me. His cell phone went off right then, waking me from my trance. "Hello, Charlie. This is Carlisle, speaking," he greeted.

"Dr. Cullen," I heard Charlie gasp. "I need you here, Bella just collapsed." My Bella? I've got to get over there.

"Charlie, calm down. Edward and I are already near your neighborhood. We'll be there in a few minutes." Carlisle flipped his phone closed.

"Edward," he called me over, placing his car keys in my hand. "Take my Mercedes and meet me at Charlie's," he instructed. "I'll run there and make sure Bella's okay, since it is the faster way." He grabbed his black emergency bag and was out of the glass window of his study in a flash. I ran out and found Esme, telling her that Carlisle and I would be back soon, before disappearing with Carlisle's black Mercedes.

On my way to Charlie's, I couldn't help but worry about what happened to Bella. Anxiety rolled over me like a dark storm cloud. What is going to happen to my love and my baby? I was completely submerged in my own thoughts, ignoring all the other set of thoughts. That was until Charlie's thoughts hit me. _I am going to have to find a reason to kill Cullen's kid. That son of a bitch got __**my**__ only daughter, my princess pregnant at 18. And what are they going to do with the baby? It's better that they kill it. _I growled at Charlie's merciless thoughts. I **will not **let anything hurt my unborn child, not even myself. Carlisle finally came into view as he walked out of the house.

_She had a panic attack,_ he thought. _She's fine now and so is the baby. I think that you'd better check up on her before she does something that you'll both regret. She's hurt, Edward, emotionally. Let her feel your love again—both for her and the baby. _

I nodded, then quickly but effortlessly climbed the side of Bella's home and hung on the window sill, checking to see if it was okay for me to come in. I was confused to see Bella's packed bags on her bed. She was crying, I really did hurt her. I'm such a cruel, malignant monster. Everything I do inflicts pain and harm on the person I love the most. And along with her, I'm putting another life in jeopardy. I carefully slid the window open, earning a silent entrance, going to sit in Bella's old rocking chair. After a few moments of inwardly cursing myself for hurting Bella, she finally realized I was there in her room, but she completely ignored me. She continued on to put a blank silver c.d. in its player. It was the c.d. that I made her for her disastrous birthday. It was all my compositions and her lullaby. She sat on her bed facing me, but never glanced at me once, just like I was gone. _Gone. _ Once her lullaby started playing, she stroked our baby that was growing under her skin.

"You know what baby," she began. "Charlie, your grandpa, doesn't want me here. And he doesn't want you to exist. The only person that really loves and cares about me is your daddy. He wrote this lullaby that we are listening to—it's beautiful just like you." I couldn't help, but smile at that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw three white plastic well, sticks, lying on her desk. I extended my arm to collect all three in my hand, and she continued. "I love him with all my heart, but I don't know if he wants you. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'd do. But I love you a lot and I won't let anything happen to you." I felt a tear slide down my own cheek and I looked at the three sticks in my hand. Pregnancy tests. All three of them. I looked at the results. Two pink lines, a smiley face and a positive. She had taken the test three times to be sure for me, and I left her and my unborn baby in the woods?

Without even thinking, I got up from the rocking chair in the corner and quietly walked to Bella's bed. I picked her up and sat her on my lap, with my arms wrapped around her body. I rested my cool hand on her stomach and rubbed to the rhythm of her lullaby as I hummed along. I felt her relax in my arms, as she leaned her head against my chest. _Where is she going? Did she forgive me?_

**A/N: Sorry if it's crappy again. Please review :) it makes my world go 'round. I jump up and down everytime I get new reviews! Hope to post soon. Love all of you!**

**XOXO, **

**Felicia.**


	6. Goodbyes

**A/N: do not own Twilight, sadly. Chapter six is here, short, I know. Chapter seven Is a long chapter. Thanks for reading. Feel free to recommend this story. I know, poor self advertising, but still :)**

Recap: "You know what, baby? Charlie, you grandpa, doesn't want me here. And he doesn't want you to exist. The only person that really cares and loves me is your daddy. He wrote this lullaby that we are listening to—it's beautiful, just like you. I love him with all my heart and soul, but I don't know if he wants you. If he doesn't, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I love you a lot and I won't let anything happen to you." I lovingly stroked the baby forming under my skin, not daring to take a single glimpse at my unborn child's father.

Chapter Six:

**Goodbyes**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long it was that I just sat there on my bed, listening to my lullaby and stroking my stomach, but eventually, Edward came over to my bed and pulled me into his arms. In my ear, he hummed my lullaby, like he did on every normal night. But tonight wasn't a _normal_ night. Instead of just me and Edward, there were three of us. Should I forgive him? Would my baby be better off without its father? Eventually, I succumbed to the spell of his voice, with the picture of Edward and I as a happy family with our baby, dancing behind my eyelids.

I woke up startled a few hours later. I just had a nightmare that James and Victoria were back and that they threatened to kill me and my baby. But the worst part was that Edward was… gone. There was _no one_ to protect and defend us.

I awoke to feel coo arms around me and his smooth glass lips on my hair. I turned to bury my face in Edward's chest, knowing that the sweet, intoxicating scent will ease all my fears. When his hands grasped my face and he gently kissed my tears away, the whole day flashed through my head. The third pregnancy test. The dreaded moment of telling Edward. The pain and hurt that washed over me as he rejected his own child. My own father disowning me. It all really happened. This isn't my house anymore. And Edward doesn't love me.

Avoiding Edward's eyes, I looked around him at the alarm clock that sat on my bedside table. 3:30 A.M. Perfect. I pulled away, out of Edward's arms, slipped on his tan jacket, grabbed my bags and walked for the stairs, making no effort to stay quiet. Before I could even reach the third step of the stairs, his cool hands grasped mine, causing me to drop my bags with a thud.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked quietly. I shook my head at him and bent to pick my stuff up. "Oh no you don't!" He picked me and spun me around effortlessly so that I looked right at him. "Baby, please tell me where you are going." I glared at him. "Okay, then. Can I at least carry your bags for you?" I knew he was getting frustrated, but I just couldn't will myself to talk to him. I sighed. I wasn't going to get around him and his _gentlemen ways._

I walked into my cleared out room, walking over to my rocking chair in the corner. I dropped myself down and broke down. I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote.

_Charlie, _

_I left and please don't come and look for me. I'll be just fine. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. But I'm doing what is best for my baby and I, and I think that a clean break is for the best. I will be fine with Edward. And if you do choose to see your grandchild and I, someday, just reach us wherever and whenever you can. If you don't, I understand. I love you dad, always did._

_Love,_

_Bella _

I looked around the room I grew up in those summers I spent with my father. I walked into my closet for the last time and took a final look. I sank to the floor and brought my knees to my chin. I banged my head against the wall and cried, begging God to tell me what to do. That's when a panel fell from the ceiling and out fell a tiny quilt. I sniffed loudly and crawled over to the quilt. It was a yellow baby quilt with a montage of circus animals. I laughed quietly remembering that when I was a baby I wouldn't let it go. _I think I know what I'm going to do,_ I told myself. _I will do anything to protect this baby, because no matter what, if Edward leaves or not, with this baby, I will always have a perfect copy of half of him. _

I looked around one last time, got up taking the quilt with me and walked out of the house that I would hopefully come back to one day.

**A/N: Hope to post soon. Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Forgiveness?

**A/N: Sorry it took sooo long to post. This chapter is probably my fav :) hope you enjoy. Thanks to all my 5 reviewers and to others, COME ON YOU CAN DO BETTER! :) Hope you enjoy the new chapter, "forgiveness?" And chapter 8 may be out by Wednesday maybe because I have two projects to do. Ugh! School! Anyways its called, "Baby Love" :) Here you go, here is "Forgiveness?"**

Recap:

_I think I know what I'm going to do,_ I told myself. _I will do anything to protect this baby, because no matter what, if Edward leaves or not, with this baby, I will always have a perfect copy of half of him._

Chapter Seven:

**Forgiveness?**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I drove, but in the morning, I woke in Edward's arms. But what confused me was that he was in the driver's seat and we were pulled over somewhere in Canada?! How long was he driving?!

"Good Morning, Love." He buried his face in my hair, kissing it. I spun around and gave him a little smile. I don't know why, but I felt like I don't really know what to say to him. I mean the hormones were really overwhelming and I didn't want to blow up in his face. But it seems that I was hurt—from the rejection for both me and our baby. "Bella," he spoke softly. "Please say something, anything, before I go crazy," he pled, caressing my cheek. "Ever since I left you in the woods, you've been… distant and you won't talk to me. Is it because you don't forgive me?" He tightened his hold on me, pulling me tighter against his chest, resting his hands on our baby. "Please say something," he begged.

"Okay, how about this? How could you think that I'd cheat on you with a _human_? I would never do that," I scoffed. I don't know if it was the hormones or something, but somehow against my own will, I managed to pull his hands and arms off of me. "You didn't only leave me, Edward. You left your child. It's not only me and you anymore," I told him through the tears and sobs that rattled my body.

"Bella, Bella, please stop crying. I am sorry and I love you," he tried to pull me back into his arms, but I tugged my hands free of his and he backed off. "Bella," he whispered. "The stress isn't good for you or the baby."

I instantly tried stopped the sobs and catch my breath, but the sobs rattled relentlessly on. "I am so sorry for that. I guess… I'll have to earn your trust and love back." He wiped the remainder of the tears away and I smiled at him thankful that he was mine. "Now come back here," he beckoned, "I want you back and safe in my arms." I hesitated but carefully crawled back into his arms. "I love you," he proclaimed with love and fervor in his voice. "What you think of me—whether you hate and despise me, doesn't matter, because I'll always love you and only you for as long as I exist, on this earth and wherever I'll be after that."

I cuddled into his chest and fell asleep for a second time, with a slight smile on my lips.

When I awoke again, Edward was driving, his arms wrapped around me tightly and his hand resting on our child. "Hello, Sunshine," he greeted me with a warm smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," I replied groggily, stifling a yawn. My stomach grumbled about the same time I spoke, causing my Edward to chuckle.

"Hungry, Love?" he asked. I timidly nodded, blushing that embarrassing luscious scarlet that he loved. "Don't be embarrassed, Love. You're with a child and that is absolutely normal." He then pulled over to what looked like a classic American diner. I hopped out of my truck once it stopped and Edward was there before I could stumble to the ground. "You know, you ought to be a little more careful. Well, in your case a lot more careful." I rolled my eyes at his comment, which was a fact, took his hand in mine and walked into the diner. He led us to a table in the secluded part of the diner and pulled out my chair for me. I plopped down on it and reached out to take Edward's hands in mine.

"Very human-like," I complimented him. He chuckled and eventually I joined him in laughing.

"May I take your order for drinks?" an obvious teenager that looked to be my age, batted her eyelashes at Edward. If I was a vampire, I would tear her head off. Whoa! The mood swings!

Noticing my semi-annoyed expression, Edward pressed his lips into a hard line, trying not to laugh, as I glared at the waitress. "Bella?" Edward asked.

"Hmm… " I looked at Edward and stroked the back of his hand. "I'll have a strawberry milkshake."

"And a Coke," Edward said never taking his eyes off of me.

"O…o…okay then," she stuttered setting the menus down. He shook his head, chuckling loudly, looking at the door leading to the kitchen. I looked toward the door of the kitchen, then back at Edward with confused eyes.

"Excuse me for a second."

**EPOV**

"Excuse me for a second," I told Bella, kissing her hands.

I headed over to the kitchen door. _What's that slut of a waitress' name. _From the very corner of my eye, I remembered seeing… _Darcy. That's it. Hmm, I wonder…_

"Uhmm, Darcy…" I called using the voice that Bella said was irresistible. I heard a chorus of giggles then came out the devil herself. _He's really hawtt,_ she thought. _I wonder_… I gawked at the next set of thoughts and wondered how she was able to call herself a female, knowing that much things about a guy.

"Uhmm, yeah," she fidgeted with her apron trying to act all innocent, an act she uses to get the guys into bed with her. _Wow, she's a slut_, I thought as I reached into my back pocket. _Ohhhemmmg! Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ Pulling out a condom?! NO!!!! I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous thought and pulled out a fifty and tucked it into her apron. _Wow, she is a slut, getting money for doing orders._

"Here, have this and if you bat your eyelashes at me again, remember that I warned you. Oh! And that's for if I rip your eyelashes off. Yeah, just go buy yourself identical ones at Wal-Mart." I bit my lip trying to suppress the laughter and walked back to my Bella. _He so wants me_, Darcy thought. I almost burst out in laughter.

"What was all that about?!" Bella demanded angrily.

"Oh, nothing." I reached my hand out to brush her hair from her face, but she pushed my hand away.

"Don't," she whispered, tears welling up. I immediately went to sit next to her and gently rubbed her back. I then wrapped my arms aroud her and kissed her forehead.

"You know I'd never do that to you, Bella," I whispered into her ear and buried my face in her hair.

"I know," she sniffed. "I'm sorry, stupid hormones."

"Its okay, Love, but she won't be bothering us anymore," I chuckled.

_He so wants me, _Darcy thought again. This time I couldn't do anything to stop the laughter. "What's wrong with him? Does he not know how to look for the right girl? I mean look at her, she's fat and she's not even that pretty. Of course those big chocolate brown eyes are gorgeous. NOT MY POINT!" she yelled at herself. Obviously, she didn't know she was talking out loud. "Beauty and Brains," she grumbled again, causing me to snort in amusement. Then she flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder. I shot her a warning look and she whimpered. _Dayummm, this guy's is starting to scare me. But look at his body, he is a god! I would soo get on my knees. He's only being like that, 'cuz… 'cuz, he wants me! NOT THAT SLUT! He wants ME!_ She insisted. I growled at her thoughts, making Bella look at me.

Darcy was about to wiggle her hips at me, so I got up abruptly and helped Bella up. She looked at me, confused and so I gently kissed her cheek, trailing my lips along to her ear to whisper, "Lets get you to the car."

I walked her out and helped her into the truck, lifting her up so that our baby couldn't get hurt in any way. "I'll be back in a second," I told her, kissing her forehead and walked back into the dinner. I walked up to Darcy the devil. She looked me in the eyes and batted her eyelashes at me. She obviously didn't think I was telling the truth. Better not make trouble, I have a hungry pregnant fiancée in the car waiting for me. I glared at her and then politely, well almost asked, "I'd like that milkshake to go."

"Okay," she said. I rolled my eyes and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of my wallet. "Here you go," Darcy purred, leaning onto the table, placing the milkshake on it, trying to be seductive. "And here is your bill." I saw her slip her number under the bill.

"Could you please?!" I groaned, agitated. I threw the money on the table and pulled the bill into my pocket after tearing her number into shreds and throwing it to the ground. I took the milkshake and left.

_I really could help you,_ she thought. I walked out quickly before I could puke my vampire guts out. Then another voice filled my mind. "What the hell, Darcy! That's the fifth customer today you scared away!"

"Welcome back," Bella grinned when I got back into the truck.

"Here you go, Hun," I said, handing her the strawberry milkshake.

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and started slurping down the milkshake.

"Come here," I pulled her closer, so that I could hold her as I drove.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well, we just entered the United States a few hours ago, so I think we are right outside of Port Angeles."

"Mmm," she hummed. I kissed her cheek again and inhaled the scent of her strawberry scented hair. Hmm, her scent is getting more concentrated, probably because of the baby—our baby.

"I love you," I reminded her. I don't know how long I stared into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes (while driving, I must add) but her stomach growled again. "Are we hungry again?" I grinned.

"Starving."

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about La Bella Italia? You know like our first date?"

"Your wish is my command. But if I see another girl bat their eyelashes at me, besides _my_ Bella, don't expect me to keep my cool." She smiled at that and started giggling. I smiled widely at her and started tickling her with the hand that was wrapped around her. She laughed hysterically at that and turned her face to press her lips to mine. Luckily, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant because I was overjoyed. I kissed her back, all my passion and love flowing into the kiss.

"That was quick forgiveness," I noted.

"It's because I love you way too much," she explained touching the tip of my nose with her index finger.

"I love you so much more than you can comprehend." I took hold of her face and kissed every part of her beautiful face. Her forehead, both her cheeks, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her full lips. "Now, lets get going before the waitresses get out of hand." She glared at me. "Must be the hormones," I muttered. She rolled her eyes at me again, before making another failed attempt to get out of her truck safely. "Bella," I groaned. "Please take care of yourself along with the baby."

**BPOV**

"Gosh, Edward! I was just trying to get out of my truck. The baby is getting impatient you know." I rolled my eyes at him again and took his hand walking forward. I looked up to find a rare glimpse of sunshine warming my face.

"Tell me what you are thinking about." Just the way her looked at me, dazzled me beyond words, causing me to spill the beans.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about you. Shouldn't you be out of the sight of humans today?" I asked worriedly, for fear that because me nearly starving, he'd risk his family's secret.

"Don't worry, Love, the sun today is only going to shine softly through the clouds. And I got it all covered anyway." I looked at Edward and apparently Edward being Edward got it all covered. He had some glitter on his face! And well a jacket covering his arms and neck. He also wore a hat. Wow, Edward is going to be pissed if it messes up his hair, probably sue the hat company or something. I laughed at that thought. "What?" Edward asked innocently.

"You look like you've been held at hostage by a five year old girl that decided to play life sized Barbie on my poor fiancée!" I said between paroxysms of giggles. "What wouldn't you do for me?" I asked pulling him to a stop and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'd do anything for you, Bella," he promised solemnly, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Thank you," I spoke into his chest, tears pooling behind my eyelids. He pulled me tighter against his chest and buried his face in my hair.

"Anytime, anything," he kissed my forehead before pulling back and kissing me passionately.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Come on post more reviews and I'll update quicker. Please. I am also working on posting another story, soo…**

**Thanks again. Post more reviews and criticize. Happy early Cinco de Mayo! Love you alL 3**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	8. Baby Love

**A/N: Two reviews? :( *sigh* well here's chapter eight, "Baby Love". Its not that long though. Here you go. There's the twist for you! Read and Review please. Oh yeah and don't wanna be sued so I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, THOUGH I DO OWN THE BABY :) Read on!**

_Recap:_

"I love you," I reminded her. I don't know how long I stared into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes (while driving, I must add) but her stomach growled again. "Are we hungry again?" I grinned.

"Starving."

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about La Bella Italia? You know like our first date?"

"Your wish is my command. But if I see another girl bat their eyelashes at me, besides _my_ Bella, don't expect me to keep my cool." She smiled at that and started giggling. I smiled widely at her and started tickling her with the hand that was wrapped around her. She laughed hysterically at that and turned her face to press her lips to mine. Luckily, we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant because I was overjoyed. I kissed her back, all my passion and love flowing into the kiss.

"That was quick forgiveness," I noted.

"It's because I love you way too much," she explained touching the tip of my nose with her index finger.

"I love you so much more than you can comprehend." I took hold of her face and kissed every part of her beautiful face. Her forehead, both her cheeks, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her full lips.

Chapter Eight:

**Baby Love**

"What wouldn't you do for me?" my Love asked me pulling us to a stop and wrapping her slender arms around me.

"I'd do anything for you, Bella," I told her solemnly and it was true. I'd give her my life if I had nothing else to offer. I'd give her the world just to see her happy. I pulled her closer against my chest, our stomachs touching. I loved to feel her baby bump against my own body. I loved the reality of a baby—our baby growing under Bella's soft skin, our baby resting underneath her passionate heart.

"Thank you," she said, burying her face in my chest. I pulled her closer and pressed my cheek into her hair, her strawberry-freesia scent empowering me.

"Anytime, anything." I kissed the top of her head.

I pulled away before kissing her gently, but passionately. That's when I felt a soft fluttering against my stomach. Was that… My jaw dropped and I pulled away a little. I dropped my hand and put it on the spot where our baby rested, the tiny life we created. Again, I felt the tiny fluttering, this time against the palm of my hand. A smile instantly spread across my face. That was our… baby, the miracle that Bella and I created out of love. I looked up at Bella and I knew instantly that my expression mirrored hers. Her gorgeous eyes were wide and tears of joy ran down her cheeks over her smiling lips. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her for an immeasurable moment until the rain gave me a "sign" to get her to the restaurant before she got sick.

**BPOV**

**A/N: Back to where we left off in the last chapter**

The kiss ended abruptly. I don't know why Edward stopped, but suddenly he was staring at my stomach, his jaw dropped down. I curled my arms over my stomach defensively and out of self-consciousness and that was when I felt a gentle fluttering in my stomach. My Edward instantly dropped his cool hand to place it on the spot where our child was growing. I looked into his eyes. His usual topaz eyes were now a smoldering golden brown pool and there was a certain sparkle to them, now. He was marveling over the tiny miracle that we created. So he really did love his child. A gentle smile broke over my face and tears, sweet tears of joy made their way down my cheeks. Edward and I were bringing a life into this world and at that thought, the smile on my face grew more pronounced. This must make Edward feel so extraordinary—he's been told for almost 90 or so years that he would never be able to have a baby, but now he was going to be a father for the first time. At that moment, Edward pulled me closer to his chest and hugged me for what seemed like eternity. I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to somehow keep us both happy. Through our ups and downs, mood swings and crazy cravings that Edward would have to endure throughout the next months. To quick for me to notice, tears, a new batch of tears made their way onto my cheeks. I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt that someone or something would manage to take all this happiness and bliss away from me soon. Stupid hormones. Stupid premonitions.

Now, Edward held my hand tightly and led me to the restaurant where we first spent time together. The restaurant we first went to when Edward saved me from those men, saving my life for a second time. I couldn't help but think about how protective he had been then and how he's still protective of me, now. He must love me so much.

Edward grasped my cheek and caressed it when a smooth voice asked, "How many?" Once Edward looked away, I knew by the sparkle of his topaz eyes that he wasn't going to be thinking of me or our baby soon. In front of us stood a beautiful teenage girl that looked to be our age. Edward's eyes roamed her body and his tongue made an unexpected appearance. All to quickly, he let go of my hand and walked over to where the girl stood. My hand stung and I finally realized that I was losing my angel. The room blurred and all of a sudden my legs were carrying me away the best they could. I felt heartbreak, hurt, anger and rejection come at me from different points and eventually it became too much. I was in a familiar alley and I finally had no will to keep going. I leaned against the brick wall and slid to the cold, hard ground. There I laid on my side and curled up into a ball, the rain hitting my face. Why do these things always happen to me?! I have no place to go and no person to go to! It was not only my life in danger now I was surely going to lose the one of the only things that kept me together—my baby.

**EPOV**

"How many?" a voice asked. A familiar sounding voice, a voice of a vampire. I looked up to see golden eyes that reflected my own. The teenage "girl" stood before me looking stunning. Her legs long and toned and her hair brown, just like how I like it. She was just…

Guiltily, I let go of her hand. I couldn't even remember her name. I walked over to the podium where the beautiful vampire girl stood, like I was instantly attracted to her.

**A/N: There you go, Chapter Eight for you! Cliff-hanger! Sorry! Can't wait to see your reactions *hint, hint* So what did you think?! Lol. Love all my reviewers all 6 of them. **

**XOXO, **

**Felicia**


	9. Sleep

**A/N: Thank you for checking this out. Sorry I did not update in sooo long, stupid school is to blame. I'll try to update as soon as I can, and i assure you this is not near the end. Please Read & Review.**

Chapter Nine:

**Sleep**

**EPOV**

This new "girl" mesmerized me a way that Bella never did. Then her tinkering, familiar laughter woke me up from my trance, and vengeance overtook my body. How could I be so ignorant?! Victoria! She finally got to use her powers on me! She got into my head!

Bella! Where is she?! How long have I been in this trance?

From half a mile away, I heard a typical frantic heartbeat. "Bella?!" I gasped.

_Look at how pretty she is! Pregnant?! What a bitch!_ More thoughts filled my head, thoughts of a man, a pervert.

"Leave me alone," I hear her scream, and then there was a punch. I ran and was at the mouth of the alley before the man could lay another hand on my beautiful angel.

"Don't you dare put another finger on her!" I yelled not caring what will happen if I was exposed. I looked around frantically, my eyes sweeping every corner of the dark alley until I found my Bella. I couldn't care if the pervert ran away; all I cared about was my angel. I eventually found her in the darkest corner, lying on her stomach.

"Bella!" I cried. My medical training from years ago kicked in and I checked for any signs of trauma. I gently pulled her onto her back and softly pressed my fingertips onto her lower abdomen, checking on the baby. I finally felt the gentle movements of our child and a sigh of relief flowed out of my mouth. I held Bella's broken form against my cold hard chest and took off my jacket to cover her shivering body. "I love you," I whispered and all her muscles relaxed as she slipped into unconsciousness. I gently wiped all the blood away from her face where she was punched and took off running toward the hospital.

When I finally reached the front desk of the emergency room, the receptionist looked up from her US weekly magazine and asked, "how may I help you?" in a bored voice.

"I** NEED** a doctor right now! She's out cold and I **NEED** her tended to right now!" I looked worriedly at Bella's battered body as the receptionist called for doctors. _This is all my fault. If Bella was with someone else, she wouldn't be here and the baby's life wouldn't be in jeopardy. She could live a full and happy life. I'm such a merciless monster. What did she do to deserve me!_

"Take her in here," the receptionist told me. I followed her into a room and carefully placed Bella on the hospital bed. Out of nowhere, Carlisle ran into me as I went to shut the doors.

"Carlisle," I was breathless. "You've got to help Bella. You're the only one I trust. Please?" I asked in a small whisper. I started to break down. Carlisle yelled at the lady at front desk, telling her that his team would take care of Bella, before walking past me to check on my beautiful angel_._

"Edward, tell me what happened," Carlisle demanded warily.

"Bella and I went out for dinner and everything was fine until Victoria used her mind control on me. When I finally snapped out of it, Bella was… gone," I choked out. "And when I found her, she was motionless, her face, covered in blood."

_Edward,_ he thought. _I think Bella is comatose._

"What?" I thundered. "Are you sure?!"

_I'm sorry, but I think…_

I growled. "Be _sure_, Carlisle." I had never spoken to him this way; I've always showed him respect and gratitude for the fact that if he hadn't changed me, I would have never met Bella, but losing Bella to a sleeplike state drove me into a rant.

_I'm sure, Edward._ Right then a few more doctors busted through the doors. I recognized one of them, Bella's doctor, Dr. Gerandy.

"What do we have here, Dr. Cullen?" one asked. I didn't know which one for I was too busy worrying about my Bella.

"Isabella Swan. Eighteen year old female," Carlisle explained but stopped, meaning her wanted me to explain the rest.

"She ran away and someone tried to rape her, but instead punched her in the face and ran away." I was about to lose it, so I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. I drew another shaky breath before continuing. "When I finally found her, she was lying face down in an alley, blood staining her face and to add to all that, she was soaked from the cold rain." Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over. I blinked them back and continued staring at Bella's beautiful face.

"Is there any other medical history that developed recently that _I_ don't know about?" Dr. Gerandy asked me.

"Yes," my voice grew soft. "She's about two and a half months pregnant." New tears formed but before I could blink them away, they spilled over the corner of my eyes.

"And I'm guessing you are the unborn child's father?" Dr. Gerandy asked. I nodded weakly. I dropped my head to whisper in Bella's ear. "I am so sorry, Bella," I sobbed softly. "I love you, I will always love you." I gently swept the hair from her face and kissed her cheek softly before the doctors asked to have their privacy.

I hesitated, but they told me that if I didn't leave the room, they couldn't help Bella in any way. So I got up and left Bella in the room with those doctors. I stood outside the door when I heard one of the doctors yell, "We need an ultrasound." More unnatural tears made their way down my face. That moment it hit me. What if I lose Bella and our child? What would my life be worth living? _It's all my fault. Bella and our child may be dying now and I can't do anything about it. I hope that God damns me to the deepest, darkest pit of hell._

"Edward," Carlisle called from the room.

"Yes," I answered softly.

"I think that there is something that you should see." I warily pushed my body off the wall.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked worriedly.

"We have done what we can for her. Like I said, she's in a coma, but her vitals seem good. All we can do now is wait for her to awake from the coma." For some reason, Carlisle blocked his thoughts.

I walked slowly into the room wallowing. All the doctors were too occupied with moving the machines out that they really couldn't focus. All I could hear from their thoughts were that they were so happy—happy for _me._ That was when I heard an uneven thumping sound. I looked around and saw the ultrasound machine and walked over. I studied the monitor carefully, pacing my breathing to the pounding. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._ It seemed as if there were several heartbeats at the same time.

I looked at Carlisle worriedly, but his expression was much different from mine. He was happy and smiling genuinely. "Congratulations, Edward! You are the father of a healthy pair of twins!" I gentle smile spread across my face, as the thought of fathering twins settled onto the bottom of my heart.

"Do you hear that, Bella? We're going to be the parents of twins," I murmured softly before kissing her warm cheek. Hopefully she could hear me in her sleep-like state. I wanted her to know how happy I was to be the father of these babies. Our babies will have the best mother out there, I know they will.

The doctors were finished up rolling the machines out of the room and the only people left in the room were Carlisle, Bella and I. Carlisle clapped me on the shoulder and placed the babies' sonograms in my hand. I smiled at my adoptive father and he left the room, leaving me with the love of my life. I walked with exaggerated slowness to her hospital bed and climbed in careful not to jostle the tubes and wires that hooked Bella up to machines. I pulled her warm body into my arms and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. _ How many times have I put her in danger? How many times have I hurt her? She doesn't deserve someone like me. I am a monster, but I'm much too selfish to let her go. Sometimes, it seems like the world is against us._ While I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but think of right and wrong.

**BPOV**

I can't believe after all the times Edward said that he _loved_ me; he still had the courage to let me go. All of a sudden, I heard a soft chuckle coming towards me.

I shivered and looked through the blurry vision that my tears caused. "Edward, is that you?" The chuckle grew to laughter and I though that my heart would burst through my chest. The man walked over to me, his eyes roaming my body. My hands protectively folded over my womb. "Leave me alone!" I warned, but before I could take a breath to continue my threat the stranger's big, hard fist connected, meeting my face. Warm, red liquid spread on my face.

Just then, I saw another shadow at the mouth of the alley. "Don't you dare put another finger on her," a velvety voice yelled toward the man. His golden eyes looked around, searching for something, leaving the man time to escape, but _he_ didn't care. He walked swiftly to me, his eyes looking over me worriedly, his cool hands pulling me gently onto my back. His cool hands comforted me as they pressed onto my lower abdomen. I stared up at him dubiously, staring into his agonized and pained eyes. My vision blurred, then, the dark slipping through the cracks. The last thing I felt was Edward covering me with his jacket. I was with him and safe, that is all that matters.

*****

Instantly, I knew that I was in a hospital, by the familiar beeping, that I knew all too well. But I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't move, yet I could hear everything around me. _Someone wake me up!_ I tried to scream. _I have to protect my baby! _

I strained to hear more clearly and that's when I heard my angel's frantic yelling, his soft sobbing. All I wanted was reach out with my hands and grasp his face, telling him everything is going to be okay. But I couldn't move. I felt his cold, smooth lips press against my forehead and heard his soft whisper. "I am so sorry, Bella. I love you, I will always love you." He gently swept the hair from my face and when he kissed my cheek, I felt tears slide onto my clammy cheek. I didn't want him to be miserable, I never did, not matter what he does to me. That's when I felt his cool hand leave mine. I want him with me. NO, I _need_ him with me. I willed myself to speak, but all that came was a small whimper, even then, his hands did not return to mine.

The next thing I felt was cold goop being spread on my stomach and hard plastic being pressed against it. I managed to whimper again, but no one heard my plea. That was probably because several thumps filled the room at the same moment. _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _What is _that_? I struggled out of my state of sleep to no avail. Why couldn't I move? But then comfort overcame my body as _my _angel's voice filled the room once again.

"How's Bella?" he asked.

"Like I said," a voice started—Carlisle I instantly remembered. "…she's in a come, but her vitals seem good." A _coma?_ Was that why I couldn't move at all? How could these kinds of things keep happening to _me? _WAIT! If I'm in a coma, what will happen to our baby?! As he approached my hospital bed, his soft footsteps comforted me—knowing that soon, I'd be back in his arms. His breathing grew quicker and I managed to figure out that his breathing kept pace with the thumps. I could picture the confusion and the frustration that must be playing on his face right now—I yearned to see it, just one glimpse would be enough for now. _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

"Congratulations, Edward!" I heard Carlisle start. "You are the father of a healthy pair of twins!" Twins? I struggled to smile as the thought of raising twins settled onto the bottom of my heart.

"Do you hear that, Bella?" Edward murmured into my ear, as he softly pressed his lips to my cheek again. "We're going to be the parents of twins!" he whispered. The cool breath coming from Edward tickled my ear and I couldn't help but be happy even though I was stuck in this state. Edward being happy is what makes me happy, no matter what ever happened to me. Edward is going to be the best father to these twins I know it. After a few moments, his cool arms embraced me, wrapping around me, forming a cage of protection stronger than steel chains. He placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. All I wanted to do then was to look into his gorgeous golden brown eyes and tell him how much I love him, even though it was impossible, but all of a sudden, breathing got difficult.

**A/N: I hate begging, but please review more because I don't think that you guys are enjoying my story anymore. Please let me know. I'm not going to stop the story or anything, I just need to know.**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	10. In the End

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. Since my 7****th**** grade year is coming to a close (FINALLY) I have to study hard for exams. Ugh! Well, here is chapter 10 and I can assure you all that this is not the end of Bella, Edward and the twins. I pwomise :) Update as soon as I can! Thanks to my best friend, Shauna :) and my other reviewers, love you guys much. AND OHHHHH! Check out my new story, "Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away" I love that story :) Anyway, here you go, Chapter Ten, In the End.**

Chapter Ten:

**In The End**

**EPOV**

I felt some tears slide onto my arms that were wrapped around Bella's petite frame. The beeping of Bella's heart rate suddenly slowed, the other thumping almost stopping altogether, her soft breathing becoming labored.

I jumped carefully out of her hospital bed. "CARLISLE!" I yelled. As I faced the love of my life, her eyes opened slowly. "Bella, stay with me, please," I cried, my tears rolling onto her face.

"Edward," she whispered weakly. I could hear so much love and longing in her voice. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay," she said softly, comforting me.

"NO, BELLA! Keep your eyes open. Keep your heart pumping for me!" I begged desperately. She gazed at me with so much love in her eyes that the moment felt so serene.

"It's going to be okay," she promised. "I love you," she said wiping my tears away, neglecting her own. "I…I…I love you." Her eyes fell closed and her hand fell from my face. Peaceful silence filled the room, but it felt twisted and wrong.

"No, Bella. Don't go. Please don't leave me. You're all I have," I cried out.

Now, Carlisle had arrived and was trying to revive Bella, but I knew it was useless. She's gone. My beautiful angel is dead. I cried at that thought. But at least Bella was going to be safe wherever she was. I couldn't hurt her anymore.

And so I ran away from everything—away from my family, my life, and my love—toward Volterra.

**BPOV**

As Edward hugged me securely to his chest, my breathing became labored and heavy. As seconds passed it became harder and harder to breathe in the necessary oxygen. Then all of a sudden, my life flashed before my closed eyelids. It began with my big move to Forks from Phoenix. The first time I saw Edward in Biology class, where he wanted my blood so bad, that he left. He didn't want to hurt me then. Then to the sweet memories. Our first date. The meadow. When I first heard his voice when he saved me from that tracker, James. It continued to painful avenues, when he left me in the forest, him saying goodbye, that he didn't want me anymore. When I first awoke to find him trying to revive me, then to one of my last memories—Edward rejoicing over the fact that we where having twins. The love he felt for our babies, I could feel that it was irrevocable, everlasting. It was unconditional, just like my love for him. It all blanked out and I felt the urgent need to open my eyes. I knew I was slipping away, but I say goodbye. My breathing got heavier and tears poured out of my eyes as I struggled out of the last of the dark waters.

"CARLISLE!" I heard Edward call. In the background, I heard the thumps of my babies' hearts almost stop completely, my heartbeat slowed, too. I could feel it. I finally got my eyes open.

"Bella, stay with me, please!" Edward begged crying.

"Edward," I whispered. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." I tried to comfort him.

"NO, Bella," he yelled out of pain. "Keep your eyes open! For me!" he begged. As I looked into his golden eyes, I could see the desperation radiating out of his irises. I'm going to miss him.

"It's going to be okay," I told him. "I love you." I knew it was near the end and I knew I was going to miss him dearly. I'm going to miss him and our babies will never have the chance to be born. I wiped his tears away, neglecting my own. "I…I…love you." I used my last breath to declare my love for Edward. I wanted him to know how much I love him with all my heart and soul. He is the love of my life and the father of our unborn children and I couldn't help but add to the many times that I had spoken those three words. Moments after those words were said; I gazed into Edward's eyes for the last time. They saw right through my soul—saw my reluctance to let go. Those topaz eyes I'd miss so much were full of tears and that's the last I saw of my angel. My hand fell from his face, as my eyelids fluttered closed. _Goodbye, I love you,_ were the last words I thought.

*****

When I finally opened my eyes, I was in a new place. It wasn't the uncomfortable hospital bed where I had spent my final hours, it was somewhere quiet and peaceful. I looked around in awe as I took in the beautiful landscape. The soft pitter-patter of footsteps made me turn around.

I turned to face my beautiful angel and in his arms, two bundles. I realized that my stomach felt unfamiliarly flat and it was.

"Bella," he whispered with longing in his voice.

"Edward!" I cried out of joy and bliss. I ran and gently threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest, as tears of joy ran down my face in rivers. "I missed you," I managed to speak.

"I missed you, too," he told me. Instead of looking at me, he looked at the bundles nestled in his strong arms. "Bella, meet your baby boys."

"Oh, Edward," I cried as I took in the sleeping forms of _our_ baby boys. One was wrapped snugly in a soft blue fleece blanket. His eyes closed, his hair a soft blonde, his pink lips forming an O. And the other baby, wrapped in a yellow receiving blanket, had my deep chestnut colored hair, almost a soft bronze.

One of the babies stirred and I looked at Edward worriedly. Edward's topaz eyes grew soft as he took in the baby's mewling. He shifted the other baby (brown haired one) so that he was set in my arms and rocked the mewling baby softly. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Your mommy and daddy are here." Edward kissed the baby's blonde hair. I smiled and bent to kiss the nose of the baby in my arms. I smiled gently as I took in my child's sleeping form in my arms. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I tilted my face up for a kiss. He kissed me as soft as a whisper: sweet and gentle.

"So, what are we going to name our angels?" he asked curiously.

"How about I name one, and you name one,"

"Okay," he agreed. He looked at the sleeping blonde baby in his arms. "How about we name him… hmm…Matthew?"

"Mmm… and we name him," I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. "Mason."

"I like that," Edward confided kissing my forehead. "Mason Zachary," he murmured reaching over to stroke Mason's cheek.

"And Matthew Elliott Cullen," I sighed leaning over Edward's arms to kiss Mattie's open palm.

"Thank you for them," Edward said. "Mason Zachary and Matthew Elliott Cullen."

"Yes and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen. Finally a happy family." _At last_, I thought.

**A/N: did you see that coming?! Do you love the names?! Hate it, love it?! I don't care, just review. Click the box around the corner and review for me. I ****will not**** update until I get a reasonable amount of reviews. Please. I don't want to stop, I have it all written up for you guys. Ask Shauna, she read it all :P**


	11. Racing Against Time

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while. I have most of the story already written, it's just a matter of typing it up in between writing three stories. Please forgive me. Thank you to an ANONYMOUS reviewer, she convinced me that I should continue writing this story because I'm good at it. Really? Am I? Aww ! I'm flattered ! So please do not abandon this story, I promise it gets a lot better. It builds up and up! Please give it a chance. I will post the next chapters soon. I won' leave it hanging again. Review. Tell me what I can improve (and please excuse my errors, I need a BETA really badly for this story and my other one!), how you liked the chapter or the story so far… AND CHECK OUT MY STORY "PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY!" Here you go!**

Chapter Eleven:

**Race Against Time**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Edward, NO!" I yelled after him, but he didn't come back.

Edward thought Bella had died, but what he doesn't know is that Bella is back. She had flat-lined. "Carlisle," Bella called for me. "What happened?"

"Bella, you don't remember what happened?" I asked her. She shook her head slowly. "Bella," I spoke carefully. "You flat lined. You were dead for a few minutes, but you came back."

**BPOV**

I looked at Carlisle's young movie star face carefully. Did he just say that I _died_? I studied his face and on it was a worried expression—it was spread al over his face. I felt my eyes widen and I scrambled to take a look at my stomach, nearly jerking myself out of the hospital bed.

"No, Bella," Carlisle said, reaching out for my before I could rip the I.V. out of my arm. "Bella, the babies are fine, but Edward…Edward, he's gone. He's out running to Italy." Italy, I remembered. _You don't irritate the Volturi, not unless you want to die…_

"No!" I screamed. "NO, NO, NO! Edward can't do this to me, he can't do this to us!" I cried clutching my slightly round stomach.

"Bella, please calm down," Carlisle spoke carefully, putting his hands up in the air as if approaching a police officer.

"No, I can't calm down, Carlisle. Their father," I pointed to my stomach. "Their father is going off to kill himself. I can't do this without him, Carlisle," I cried.

"Bella, please take deep breaths. You'll hurt the twins." I tried to breathe, but all that came were shaky gasps, desperate gasps. I took Carlisle's hand in mine, squeezing it, as I tried to breath my best.

"Carlisle…you've got to help me save Edward."

"I'm afraid I can't ask that of you, Bella. Don't worry I'll have Alice go after him."

"He won't listen to her," I insisted. I started to pull at the I.V., but Carlisle's cool hands seized mine. He carefully pulled the I.V. out and helped me up placing clean clothes in my hands and left me to change. I quickly got changed, then sat on the edge of the hospital bed and looked at my stomach. I couldn't help but think about how our babies would grow up without their father. I gently stroked my stomach and softly whispered," Don't worry, I'll get daddy. You _will_ grow up with your father."

"We have to hurry." Carlisle's voice made me jump, as he entered the room. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay, Carlisle." I patted a spot on the bed next to me and he sat. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes. We'll be on a plane in 45 minutes: a non-stop flight to LaGuardia in New York, then a flight to Rome and from there we'll drive to Volterra," he said.

"And Edward?"

"There's a chance that we'll be there on time. It depends on the Volturi's decision." I nodded slowly, taking it all in. "Come on, Bella, we have to go now." Carlisle helped me up from the hospital bed and headed toward Edward and Volterra.

*****

"Bella, please relax and sleep. The lack of sleep is going to take a toll on you and the babies," Carlisle insisted. I moved around and tried to make myself comfortable but nothing worked. I ended up leaning my head on Carlisle's shoulder because that was the only way I would be getting any sleep. Carlisle kissed my forehead in a fatherly gesture and let me doze off.

'_Edward!' I screamed. 'Look at me!' But he didn't look at me. Instead, he walked into the sunlight, his chest bare. Before the sunlight could reflect off his marble skin, he pulled and ripped apart before my eyes. I crumbled to the ground, screaming, crying at the top of my lungs. 'Why me?!'_

I was finally brought back to reality with a gasp.

"Bella, breathe," I heard Carlisle demand. I nodded and worked on my breathing, wiping my tears away hastily. He pulled me into a hug, attempting to calm me, patting my back gently. I rested in his arms until I got my breathing regulated.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"No need, Bella. You are my daughter, now."

"Thank you all the same," I sighed before I fell back asleep.

**A/N: This chapter was short, sorry about that. The following chapters may be short too, but like I said it's leading up. Thank you for all the support. I'll type and update as soon as I can. Please Review. Share the LOVE, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS ! Click the button, you know you want to VVVVV**

**Thanks again!**

**XOXO,**

**Felicia**


	12. Visions and Dreams

**A/N: Short chappie, I know. Im sorry for the wait. ******** Please forgive me. Review Review. Review. Because guess what comes soon! The Volturi. If I get a lot of reviews I will update asap :)**

Chapter Twelve:

**Visions & Dreams**

The second time I fell asleep I dreamt of my two twin baby sons, Matthew Elliott and Mason Zachary. Was I really having twin baby boys?

--Dream—

"_Edward," I called as Mattie cried out. No answer, so I tried Alice. "Alice!" She was by my side in a second._

"_Yes, Bella," she answered taking Mattie from me and tried to calm him down._

"_Where's Edward? I think that Mattie wants his daddy," I explained smiling._

"_Oh, Bella!" Alice sobbed. "Don't you remember?!"_

"_Remember what Alice?" I asked confused._

"_Oh Bella! Remember Edward," sob, "was ripped apart and was burned by the Volturi. He was killed by them!"_

"_No! No! Mattie wants him, he needs his daddy!"_

--End of dream—

I woke up with tears in rivers running down my face.

"Carlisle," I called. He wasn't anywhere in the cabin. I unfastened my seat buckle and crawled to the end of our row of seats in first class. I looked back and around and saw him walking down the aisle, something in his hands.

"Yes, Bella," he answered as he took his seat. "I'm sorry I was gone. I just went to get you some food. But since the stewardesses couldn't hear from the back, I had to go get the food myself." That's when he saw my face. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I spoke calmly. "It's just that I have a question."

"Go for it," Carlisle said with a smile on his face as he handed me a cheese stick.

"Thank you," I thanked as I took the cheese stick and started nibbling on it. "My…well…" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Bella, you don't have to ask, if you don't want to. I'm not prying anything," he promised, solemnly.

"No, it's just that I'm trying to put it into an understandable sentence."

"Try your best," Carlisle smiled.

"Okay, uhmm…while I was _dead_, I saw something like a…like a vision. But then again it was like a dream, like I was in a trace like state," I explained. I told Carlisle about my "dream" as Carlisle listened carefully.

"Hmmm," he seemed to be contemplating something, weighing out his conclusions. "It seems as though one of your children may be a gifted. _A gifted baby_," he murmured softly to himself.

"WAIT!" I half screamed aware that there we people surrounding us. The stewardess eyed us. "If that was him," I pointed to my stomach. "How about that other," I gulped, "vision about Edward?"

"Judging by the fact that you were asleep when that occurred, then I conclude that it was just a dream. Nothing much to worry about," Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh." I looked down at my stomach and whispered. "I love you." That was when I felt a gentle tap against the hand that was laid on my stomach. It was the first kicking of my babies. I gasped. "Ohh, I love you guys." And with that they kicked again. "Carlisle!"

"Bella are you—" Before he could finish the sentence, I grabbed his hand and laid it on my stomach.

I looked down at my stomach and spoke," I love you guys." Again they kicked actively. I looked at Carlisle and smiled. When he looked back to me, I could tell he felt that. I could tell by the way he smiled infinitely, the way his topaz eyes sparked to life. Even the way he looked at his hands.

He slowly looked down at his hands on my stomach, and dropped his head slowly. "Hey guys! This is your grandpa, Carlisle. And I just want you guys to know that I love you." They started kicking again.

Carlisle smiled happily. "I think that the babies love the word, 'love'." They kicked again this time, excitedly.

I looked down at my stomach, wrapping my arms protectively around my developing babies and whispered softly," Your daddy loves you so much—irrevocably, unconditionally, unselfishly. And if he was here, he'd be overjoyed. But I do promise you, that you will see your daddy soon."

*****

**EPOV**

I got down off my plane and arrived at LaGuardia. My next flight to Florence would leave in about thirty minutes. I walked and wallowed around my next gate for most of those thirty minutes.

"Flight 891 from Seattle just arrived at Gate 12," a loudspeaker announced. That was the gate across from mine. A familiar scent hit me. It was actually more concentrated and I knew I had to be hallucinating.

"Edward," that sweet voice called out to me. I knew I had to be hallucinating. I was going mad.

"Flight 932, Florence, Italy is ready to depart. Last call for Mr. Edward Cullen. I repeat, last call for Mr. Edward Cullen." _Thank God,_ I thought. _I have to get away from reminders of my Bella. My dead, deceased, Bella._

**BPOV**

Our flight just landed at LaGuardia and I waddled out of the plane with Carlisle by my side. Once I got out of the gate, I saw a familiar shade of bronze and butterscotch flashing around. "Edward!" I called out. But once I called for him, he turned and left.

"Flight 932, Florence, Italy is ready to depart. Last call for Mr. Edward Cullen. I repeat, last call for Mr. Edward Cullen." And with that, he was gone again.

"Carlisle," I sobbed.

"Its okay, Bella. We'll catch up to him. We'll find him, don't worry." Carlisle reached to embrace me. As his arms were wrapped around me, I broke down, sobbing madly. _Stupid hormones._ _We will find Edward, I know we will. I shouldn't be acting like this._

"Okay, I'm well," I told Carlisle, sniffling. "That was stupid," I muttered. Carlisle was about to speak then when the intercom went on.

"Flight 1928, Rome, Italy is about to depart. Last call for passengers passengers, Mr. Carlisle Cullen and Ms. Isabella Swan." Carlisle pulled me along and we started our long journey toward Italy. With Carlisle, my future father-in-law with me, I will find my twins' father and the love of my life. _I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around._


End file.
